A traditional curtain is typically made of textile material, and the curtain is usually separated from the window. With the development of science and technology, demand of home life and automotive and other areas for a controllable electronic window is growing. The electronic window is generally a mechanical transmission type electronic window, the mechanical transmission type electronic window controlling the shutters in a mechanical manner, in order to achieve the purpose of automatically controlling an electronic window switch.
With development of the display technology, another kind of electronic window made of an electrochromic material or liquid crystal material is more and more widely used. This electronic window changes the light flux of the window by causing the color of the electrochromic material to change in a case of applying voltage or causing the the liquid crystal molecules to twist in a case of applying voltage, so as to achieve the purpose of controlling the electronic window to be ON/OFF.